Transmission-One
by shamaj9901
Summary: Anthony is the next Prototype. After an encounter with Fairy Tail, Anthony finds himself in Yoki thony spends his days searching for a way home to save the innocent,and kill Alex Mercer. But will his mind change after seeing the true nature of human beings? Torn between good and evil, Anthony must soon choose:Save New York, or leave it to fester in the flames of Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**I WAS DEEPLY INSPIRED TO WRITE A PROTOTYPE STORY WITH MY OWN OC. SO ALL CREDIT GOES TO DEMONFIREX FOR INSPIRING ME. HOWEVER IF YOU HAVE READ HIS STORY AND FIND SOMETHING SIMILAR IN THIS STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX THE STORY. I'M CURRENTLY IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING ANOTHER PROTOTYPE CROSSOVER STORY AND I'M ABOUT TO END A COMPLETLEY DIFFERENT STORY. BUT I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PROTOTYPE OR ROSARIO + VAMPIRE**

_Prolog: My name is Anthony Johnson. It's been four years since I've been changed. My humanity has been ripped away from me, my family as well. By that, I mean my brother. I never knew my mom or dad. His_ _dog tags_ _are all I have left of him_. _He was a U.S. Marine brought into this damn mess by Blackwatch. He was killed by Alex Mercer four years ago; the same year that son-of-a bitch turned me into what I am today; a sixteen year old monster. I swear on my brother's grave, I will find Mercer, and I will rip his god damned head off. My name is Anthony Johnson, and I am an evolved with a vengeance._

CHAPTER ONE: ALONE

I sat there, watching as countless people scrambled just to find scraps of food. Blackwatch infantry loomed over head, looking for the smallest reason to shoot a gun. Surrounded by shacks built from scrap metal and people who couldn't even stand up without breaking a frail bone, I watched with hate in my eyes as I took in the surroundings. How dare he, how dare that son-of-a bitch bring innocent people into this world. He started it all, the virus, the plague that reduced the New York population to as little as one percent. No human should ever have to experience this. But I wasn't human, not anymore, not after what he'd done to me. I stood up and kept my head down. As I walked on the edge of the restricted area that those Blackwatch pricks claimed, there detectors went off, I could hear them talking, courtesy of the damn curse Mercer had plagued me with.

"Bravo-one this is Katana 2, we have an African American in a white t-shirt and black sleeveless coat, skull cap, and denim jeans suspected of being infected, standby."

I picked up my pace only to have those fucking pricks do the same. I started into a jog only to find that the damn mimes did the same.

"Alright let's see if you can keep up mother fuckers."

I dashed with incomprehensible speed losing my pursuers in the dust. As I lose my alert, I start to think to myself. Why am I still here? I have the power. So why don't I just leave this doomed city? I chuckle to myself. I guess it's the sympathy I have for everyone who has the ability to die. What I wouldn't do to get that ability. The first time I tried to commit suicide was when I was infected by Mercer. I didn't want to end up like him; I didn't want to be hunted by Blackwatch day in and day out. It's too late for that now. I screeched to a stop. I clutched my brother's dog dogs thinking about what I should do. I can't just leave these people to their fate. I'm the only one who can stop Mercer. As far as I know, I'm the only one who has a chance of killing the mother fucker. Angry at myself for not be strong enough, I raise my head and shout at the top of my lungs.

"I'M THE ONLY OE WHO CAN STOP HIM!"

I open my eyes to find what looked like a large floating island over head. I don't know what it was but something told me to investigate. Dashing and leaping from building to building, I find an open area. I look around for something that could help me. I spot a Blackwatch officer standing alone on patrol on a nearby rooftop. Working quickly, I bio-bomb the mother fucker and hurl him into a brick wall. When he explodes, the tendrils he produces cling from one wall to another. Using them as a slingshot, I push them back as far as possible, which in my case it pretty far. When I let go, I soar into the air, getting high enough to grab on to the bottom of the Island. I climb my way up until I get to the edge. Pulling myself up, I see what appears to be a floating base.

"Where the Fuck am I?"

"You're in Fairy Tale Headquarters. Welcome Anthony, we've been expecting you."

I turn around to see a young girl in an old looking black dress and thigh high boots along with some infantry by her side, their guns pointed at me. The girl's hair was black and tied into messy pigtails. She had red eyes that just didn't sit right with me. On the defensive, I transform my right arm. As the black and red tentacles engulf my arm, the end result was my whip fist.

"Who the hell are you? And how the fuck do you know my name?"

The girl smiled a friendly smile that just seemed too good to be true, revealing a pair of sharp fangs.

"My name is Aqua Shuzen. We've been watching you for some time and know all about you."

"I'm pretty fucking sure I'd notice a god damned floating Island."

She giggles at me, as if there was something funny about that.

"We've cloaked ourselves so no one noticed. We only revealed the base now to catch your attention."

"Why do you need my attention?"

She turned around and walked away, the infantry following close behind.

"All will be explained in due time, but first things first. Come with me."

Wanting to figure out what I was getting into, I follow the girl. Once I'm inside the actual base, I notice that I'm being watched be every soldier we pass. We head into a large, empty, metal room. I look up to see what appeared to be an observation room.

"Ok where the fu-"

I turn to notice the girl was gone. Then the intercom sounds and I can hear her voice. I turn back to see that she is in the observation room.

"Don't worry; we just want to run some test."

Three secret doors open up and three soldiers dressed in what looked like formal U.S. Marine uniforms. They all pointed their guns at me and opened fire. As the bullets pierced my clothes and ripped through my flesh, I just got even more pissed than I already was. When the firing stopped, my wounds healed instantly and I looked down to see my clothes torn up.

"This was my favorite coat you son-of-a bitch."

Transforming my hands into claws, I pounced on the soldier to my right, slicing in half as easily as cutting through butter. I then transformed my hands into hammer fists and smashed the guy in the middle, blood splattering everywhere. As for the last guy? Let's just say that he doesn't sit very well in my stomach. When all that was over, I regenerated my clothes, making them look like nothing had happened. I looked up at the girl I met before.

"Do that one more time. I double dare you too."

The girl smiled. I'm getting real tired of my questions not being answered. I had better get one soon or I swear I'm going to tear this place apart.

"Hey, before I do another damn thing, you need to answer my question."

"Tsk, fine, what is it?"

"What the fuck do you want from me? I climbed on top of this fucking thing to see what the Hell it was and here you are saying you've been expecting me."

The girl crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She was seriously starting to get on my nerves and I was about to snap.

"Fairy Tale is a monster organization. We aim to make the world a better place for all monsters. Right now, we're focused on a very important mission. However, that's why you're here. We want you to join us."

"Unless me joining you helps me kill Mercer, fuck off because I'm not interested."

"Oh but we can. I heard what you said, about getting stronger. You want to make this Mercer person pay for whatever he did to you. I assume the gift you posses is it?"

She was mocking me. I can feel it. I'm not in the mood for this bullshit. I shake my head and exit the room. I look around. Damn it! I completely forgot how I got here. Oh well. I smash my way through each wall standing in my way until I get to the outside. I look to the edge only to see nothing but the clouds below. How high did we get that entire time? Whatever. Before I jump, that girl stops me.

"What makes you think you'll survive a jump from this height?"

"Ha! You obviously haven't been watching me very closely."

Without wasting another second, I dive off the floating base, adjusting myself so I land feet first. I hit the ground hard, creating a massive shockwave as debris flies in all directions around me. I sand up and take in my surroundings. I have no idea where I've just landed. Where the Hell am I? How long have I been in the air? Fuck, it didn't matter; I needed to get out of here. I take note as to where the sun was setting.

"Alright I was facing the south when I landed, so I'm heading north."

I take off full speed in my set direction. As I ran, I came to a clearing that revealed a building. Wait, a building? Out here? Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice comes from my left.

"Well, who do we have here? Certainly not a student that I'm aware of."

I look to my left to see a man dressed in white, wearing a small rosary. Is this guy a priest or something? Whatever, I just need to know where I am.

"What is this place?"

"Yoki Academy. A school for monsters. You are a monster correct?"

"That's what people call me."

"So I assume you're here to enroll."

Is this guy serious? Enroll in this stuck up looking place? Yeah, the day I'm free of this damn virus is the day I'll enroll here. I look over to the man.

"Sorry, I'm here completely by mistake."

"Oh? How did you get all the way out here?"

"I fell from the damn sky. Look I don't have time for this. If you could just point me back to Manhattan that'd be great."

"Manhattan? My young friend, you're in Japan now."

Japan? Like Ninjas and Cherry Blossoms Japan? Fucking Hell! This just isn't my day. Best part is, New York is a post-apocalyptic Hellhole so I can't just take a plane back. Maybe I could hijack a Helicopter. No, those things don't have a lot of fuel unless they were military. If this is Japan, then Blackwatch hasn't been here, so I can't consume an innocent military officer.

"Damn it! Looks Like I'm stuck here for a while."

The man was still standing there. He had an uneasy smirk on his face.

"If you are stuck here then you have to enroll. I can't allow you to roam around the school if you're not a student."

"I wasn't planning on sticking around."

Before I leave, I realize that I wouldn't be able to read any of the signs and I would have no clue where I would be at. Damn it! Looks like I'd be enrolling after all. Man this sucks. The man leads me to his office, a dark unrecognizable place. He finalized my enrollment and handed me a school uniform. I look at it and spit.

"It'll be a cold day in Hell before I wear that shit."

"If you want a place to stay until you can get home you will."

I grunt and morph my clothing to match the uniform. A green blazer with a white dress shirt and a red tie, complete with tan dress pants. Man this is going to be a pain in the ass.

*Back on the Fairy Tale HQ*

Aqua stood by the edge of the base, looking down into the endless sea of clouds. A soldier ran up beside her.

"Ms. Shuzen, reports have confirmed that Anthony landed in Yoki Academy campus. Should I order the fleet to retrieve him?"

"No, he'll come back on his own. He has too."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**NOW I KNOW THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HORROR AND ROMANCE, BUT I WANTED TO MAKE THE FIRST CHAPTER AN INTRODUCTION. I MEAN, I HAVE TO BLEND THE TWO DIFFERENT ELEMENTS TOGETHER. LIKE EXPLAIN HOW A VIDEO GAME ELEMENT MERGED WITH A MANGA /ANIME ELEMENT. IN THIS CASE, ANTHONY CLIMEBED ONTO THE FAIRY TALE BASE THEN LEAPED OFF, LANDING INTO THE YOKI ACADEMY AREA. AND THE FACT THAT NEW YORK IS DESTROYED JUSTIFIES THE REASON ANTHONY DECIDED TO STAY AT THE SCHOOL. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. LEAVE SOME REVIEWS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I DECIDED TO MAKE CHAPTER TWO A LITTLE SOONER THAN I EXPECTED. NEVER THE LESS I'LL MAKE IT AS GOOD AS I CAN. I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT HOW I SHOULD CARRY OUT THE STORY. OH WELL I'LL CROSS THAT BRIDGE ONCE I GET TO IT. UNTIL THEN, ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PROTOTYPE OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE**

CHAPTER 2: SECOND THOUGHTS

I clutch my brother's dog tags as I sit upon my new bed. It's been so long since I've been in an ordinary room. I've lived out in the streets for four years, and it all torments me to this day. The screaming of infected and innocents alike weighs a heavy load on me at times. The more I think about it, the more I get pissed. I put my brother's dog tags back in my shirt as I hear a knock on my door. When I open the door, I'm a little surprised to see a woman in the boys dorm. She had orange hair and what appeared to be cat ears. She sported glasses, an orange shirt and a short skirt.

"Well hi there! I'm Ms. Nekonome. Starting today, I'll be your homeroom, English, and History teacher. Since homeroom doesn't start for a bit, I have just enough time to introduce you to the class."

I follow the teacher to class. When we arrive, I'm told to wait outside. I can hear Ms. Nekonome introduce me.

"We have a new student today class. His name is Anthony Johnson. Now he's not from Japan so he's not familiar with our customs so let's all be courteous and help him out."

I guess that's my que. I walk into the door, looking at all the unfamiliar faces. She was right about me not being familiar with Japanese customs. And don't plan to any time soon, so I just give them a nod and head to the empty seat in the back corner of the class.

"Now, since you're new here, I'll explain the basic rules of Yoki Academy. Never reveal your monster form to any other student and unless in extreme circumstances, never transform into your monster form on school grounds. Alright, let's get started."

I didn't give a damn about what the teacher was saying, and it went on like that for the rest of the day. Except for math class. The teacher was very seductive. What kind of fucking school is this? Whatever I didn't give a fuck then and I won't now. On my way back to my dorm, I look down at my clothes. Since schools not in session, I morph them back into my signature clothes, my white t-shirt and black sleeveless coat, skullcap, and denim jeans. I start back to my dorm only to be stopped by Siazo, that kid with the lip piercing. I've observed him throughout the day and from what I've seen, he's a douche and I'll probably end up bashing his skull in. He'd better hope that today isn't the day that happens.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here? You don't look like a monster. In fact you look weaker than Tskune."

I've noticed Tskune. Skinny looking kid, black hair, and brown eyes. He's always being swarmed by a group of girls. Must be nice, not to have any worries and shit.

"You'd be surprised at what I am. Trust me, I'm not a guy you want to mess with. By the way, it's Anthony. Learn it or fuck off."

"What'd you say to me?"

Siazo grabbed me by my brother's dog tags. Big mistake. He slammed me into the wall, gaining attention from surrounding students. Lord, please don't let me rip this guy apart. I'm interested in what this guy has to say so I just play along with it for a bit.

"I guess nobody told you that I run this school. You don't mess with me."

Alright I've had enough. I grab Siazo by the throat and slam him up against the wall.

"I guess I never told you who the fuck I am. Where I come from, the god damn birds would swallow you up and shit you out without so much as a second thought about it. And that's not even a god damn exaggeration. So I'm sure you don't want to know what I'm capable of. Pray that I don't rip you're your fucking throat out right now. Oh, and if you ever touch my brothers dog tags again, I'll tear you limb from limb."

I let him down, allowing him to breath. I look around to see the faces of all the students who were watching. I see the familiar look of fear, the same as the thousands of innocents back in Manhattan. Damn it, what am I doing here? I have to find a way back. I sprint up the wall to get away from the painful reminders of New York. I stare up at the sky angry. Angry at myself, angry at that damn floating base, angry at Mercer. If he had never started that mess back in New York, I'd be at home right now, waiting for my brother to return home. I close my eyes, remembering what life used to be like. Before I open my eyes again, I hear a voice coming from behind me. A voice that hoped I wouldn't have to hear again. I open them in anger and turn to stare at Aqua.

"I saw that whole thing and I have to say; it was kind of sexy."

I knew she was mocking me, trying to piss me off to the point where I'd start slashing away at whatever moves. And you know what, I'd start with her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I told you, Fairy Tale wants to recruit you. We still want you to join us Anthony."

I've had just about enough of her talking about this 'Fairy Tale' shit. I lunge at her, and smash her against the wall, my sword ready to slice her up.

"Listen you mother fucker, I don't want you bothering me anymore. If I see you one more time, I'll fucking smash that pretty little face of yours against the concrete."

I don't know how it happened, but she suddenly had me against the wall, her hand piercing my side. Her irises were dramatically shrunken and she had a look on her face that scared even me. And I'm pretty damn hard to scare given everything I've been through.

"Now you listen here Johnson. As I recall, you climbed onto our base. You have no right to refuse me. Weather you believe it or not, I've tried to help you. Get your attitude in check and do as I say, or you die."

I grab her hand and take it out of my side. With speed and precision, I'm able to get behind her, pinning her arm behind her back.

"I'd like to see you try and kill me. Unlike me, I'm pretty sure your limbs don't grow back. I'm giving you one last chance to walk away from me with your arm."

Aqua manages to twist out of my hold. Damn I thought I had her this time. She wrenches my arm and places her foot in my chest.

"Judging by your combat skills, I'd say that you can't even beat me, let alone Mercer. I'm giving _you _one last chance to rethink your decision and come with us with your life. We can help you, you speak of getting stronger, well this is the way."

Fire and rage in my eyes. I can feel defeat. I haven't been this badly beaten since I faced off against Alex. I can remember that day as if it happened yesterday.

_*THREE YOURS AGO*_

_I stare down Mercer for the first time since I've been infected. The rain hitting my face, I stare with hate in my eyes._

"_Mercer! You took everything from me! My brother is dead because of you, and you turned me into a freak! I'm going to make you wish you were never born you son-of-a bitch!"_

_I lunge at Alex, my claws ready for a clean cut. Everything goes white as the back of his hand connects with my face. I spiral into debris and rubble. When I recover, I hurl a nearby SUV at my target. Mercer faces it head on and slices the truck in half with his sword. I transform my arm into a whip fist and throw it at Alex. Catching my arm, Alex yanks me into his open hand, connecting it with my throat. His hands now claws, Mercer stabs right through my stomach. My screaming is drowned out by the thunder as his claws dig deeper and deeper into my intestines. I look down into the demonic eyes that belonged to the damn virus that cursed me forever._

"_I can feel your spine Anthony. I wonder what would happen if I squeezed it."_

_The demon grabbed the bottom half of my spine and yanked it through my stomach. Words could not describe the pain I felt. For once, I was glad I healed instantly. I weakly look at Mercer, who was clearly enjoying the pain that I was in. No, not pain, Hell. Letting my body hit the ground, Alex placed his left foot on my head, pressing down slightly._

"_The only reason you're still alive is because I'm amused by your desperation. I'll give you one more chance to kill me. Take as long as you need. However, I won't tell you were I will be. If you get as strong enough, then you'll be able to find me on my own."_

_Alex lifts his foot from my head, walking away with the bottom half of my spine. He turns back around and tosses my spine up and down._

"_I think I'll keep this, you know, as a souvenir,"_

_I hear Alex laugh as he walks off out of sight. I lay there, slowly, but surely healing, vowing to get stronger, vowing to make that god damned son-of-a bitch pay for everything he's done to me, my brother, and New York._

_*END OF FLASH BACK*_

I submit to Aqua's demands, realizing how weak I was. I won't allow anyone to fuck with me anymore. I'm tired of being made a fool.

"Excellent. From this day forward, you are to report to the Fairy Tale HQ every day after school for your assignments. You'll remain in school so you won't rouse any suspicion. Here, take this communicator. Welcome to Fairy Tale Anthony."

"Yeah yeah, and just how am I going to get stronger working for you mother fuckers?"

"We have our methods Anthony. How about a little trust? You are one of us after all."

"I'm not, nor will I ever be, one of you. I'm only doing this to rid myself of Mercer."

I snatch the damn communicator from Aqua, knowing that I really don't have a choice right now. If I'm going to kill Alex and this is the only way, then I have to do it. Aqua and I jump off of the roof, out of sight.

"So where do I go to find you?"

"Head south of the school until you get to a tunnel and a pumpkin scarecrow. I'll be waiting for you there. We'll stay in touch."

Aqua blows me a fake kiss and walks into the forest, out of site. She really loves mocking me. I've got to remember to add her to the list of people I want revenge against. I turn to head back to my dorm, only to be stopped by Tskune and his friend, Moka.

"Are you alright? Moka and I saw what happened between you and Siazo. He can be a real jerk."

Wait, I had Siazo by the throat most of the time, and they're asking if I'm okay? Seems legit.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

This time it was Moka's turn to speak.

"Are you sure. It's only been your first day and you are already getting into trouble. If you need anything just ask."

"Uh, thanks."

I make my way back to my room, determined to get stronger. Determined to kill Alex Mercer. I lay down and stare up at the ceiling. I'm still not used to living in an ordinary room.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**LIKE I SAID, I MADE THIS CHAPTER A LOT SOONER THAN I EXPECTED. MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE OF THE INSPIRATION. THE IDEAS JUST FLOW OUT OF ME AND I HAVE TO WRITE. ANY WAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SECOND CHAPTER . LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS. THANKS EVERYONE. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M GOING TO ADD A COVER TO THE STORY SOON. I JUST NEED TIME TO DRAW IT. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS. I'M THINKING ABOUT HOW TO PROGRESS THE STORY, BUT I'M AT A CROSSROADS NOW. IF YOU'RE NOT TOO SURE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW. BUT IF YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS. THANKS. ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PROTOTYPE OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE **

CHAPTER THREE: UNSTABLE

I awoke, screaming as I transformed my arms into claws, on the defensive. Disoriented and confused I take in my surroundings. Oh yeah, I forgot I was in that damned school. Yoki Academy was it? Reverting back to normal, I get up, in my t-shirt and shorts, and head to the bathroom. I splash cold water on my face, trying hard to forget the hideous nightmare I just had.

_It started off with me in a room, chained to a chair, just sitting there. Then, a door opens and suddenly I'm standing outside in New York City, the way it used to be. The cars and buses driving by, the kids playing in the park, and people just being people. I reached out to a little boy who fell and was crying. But when he looked up, I saw the face of a corpse, an infected being. I looked up and all around me. Everyone was infected and the city I once knew was gone. They were closing in on me. I tried to transform but I was just a human. I look up and in the distance I see him. Mercer, with the body of my dead brother in his hand. But my brother looked up at me and said; "You can't save them Anthony." And just like that, I was engulfed by a sea of infected._

I punch the mirror, shattering it. I breathe heavily, my heart racing a million miles a minute. I finally manage to get myself back together. I head out of the bathroom and into the hallway, bumping into that Tskune Aono kid.

"Oh hey, you're Anthony right? How's it going?"

I stare silently at Tskune. I hardly even know him and he speaks as if we're friends. I guess this is what hospitality is. I answer him with a 'hey, what up' and we end up in a conversation. Before I even think about anything else, I morph my clothes into my uniform while Tskune wasn't looking. We end up getting into a conversation about becoming friends and shit.

"I know we're not supposed to reveal our monster identities and all but, it kind of turned into this tradition my friends and I came up with. That way if we got into a fight with someone, we'd know our strengths and also who had our back."

Really? I never thought Tskune and his friends would be the type to break rules. I may have misjudged this guy at first.

"As much as I want to tell you my identity, I can't. You'd be neck deep in information you wouldn't understand. And you could possibly be in danger."

"Does this mean we can't be friends?"

Man, this guy must get beat up a lot. I haven't had a friend for so long. Maybe I could consider coming back here once I kill Alex...The fuck I will. This place just isn't for me. I'm not the type for such an atmosphere. I'm just too used to living in New York, or what was left of it. And besides, I have to get rid of all those Hunters and Brawlers and Infected and…well…whatever else Mercer might have created with his sick mind. Before I have time to answer, Tskune looks at his watch.

"Oh man, we're going to be late. Ms. Nekonome will give me detention if I'm late again."

I grin and grab Tskunes tie. I burst through the main door of the dorms and sprint at full speed. We're in class in no time.

"How are you this fast? You might even be faster than Gin."

"It's just a part of who I am."

When we take our seats, I can feel sleep creeping in. That damn night mare kept me awake all night. As the teacher speaks, I nod off into deep sleep.

_When I open my eyes. I'm standing in old bedroom, looking at all of my old posters of my favorite band. I even spot my old Xbox console in the exact same corner I left in. However, my sweet dream turns into a nightmare as I open the door to see that it leads into the ravaged streets of New York once again, leaving my old life behind. People screaming in pain and running in fear, children crying, and Blackwatch, nabbing people and children, putting them in cages for their experiments. I transform my body into a Blackwatch soldier, and sabotage the operation. I bio-bomb one of the unsuspecting targets and watch as he pulls a tank into his body. I then transform my arms into tendrils, and blast the sons-of bitches all to Hell. When I finish the job, I turn around to see that every last person, every last man, woman, and child, every last infected, were all standing in a crowd, and staring at me. In unison they all chanted 'you can't save us Anthony.' As they started to get closer and closer, I backed up into a figure. I turn to see my brother, bloodied and battered. He transformed into Alex Mercer and smiled. _

"_Quit trying to be the hero Anthony."_

_As I turn to run, the crowd is now a heap of bones. I turn again to see Alex, his sword in someone's chest. I look closer to see that that someone…is….me?_

I snap my eyes open and leap to my feet, shouting Mercers name, my claws ready. I look around the room, everyone's eyes on me. What the fuck is happening to me? I never had these nightmares before, so why are they here now? I sit back down, reverting to my normal form, silent for the rest of the class. I have to get out of here. When class ends, I get up to leave, only to be stopped by Ms. Nekonome.

"Is everything alright Anthony? You seemed to be having a terrible nightmare. Normally I don't approve of sleeping in class so I was going to wake you up. But then you leapt up from your chair and shouted 'Mercer.' Do you have a connection to this Mercer person? Is he or she a relative of yours?"

"No, I just had a nightmare. Sorry I slept in class. It won't happen again."

As I turned to leave, I could hear the group of people talking about me. Sometime I wish I didn't have enhanced senses.

"What kind of monster is he any way?"

"Did you hear what he said? What a freak."

"Maybe he's on medication or something."

These pricks are about to piss me off. You know what? Fuck this, I'm out of here. I storm past Tskune and his friends.

"Hey are you alright? You were pretty intense back there."

"I'm doing fine. Whoop die-fucking-doo."

As I walked off, there more people I hear, the more pissed I got. And the more pissed I got, the more I lost control. Shit, I thought I had it under control. I sprint outside and into the woods, unaware of the person following me. I drop to my knees and scream. Thousands of tendrils expand from my body in every direction, destroying everything around me. Shit, my devastator is out of control. It's never been this bad before. When I'm calm enough, I stand up and crack my stiff neck.

"Well, well, well. The freaks got some issues."

I look over to see Siazo standing over by an uprooted tree. Great, I'm already pissed, and now this fuck has to add on to it?

"Get the fuck away from me Siazo. I swear something bad will happen if you don't."

The prick laughs and starts to morph into a giant beast. I look at him and look at what appears to be metal bones and claws.

"Ew and I thought you were ugly before. This…this just takes the cake bud."

"Ha ha ha! Say what you want but it won't get you out of this. I'm an Orce, now, show me what you are."

What the Hell is an Orce? Oh well. I raise my arms slightly to signify that I don't have a transformation.

"Oh, well. I guess you'll die as a wimp then.'

Siazo charges and punches me in the left cheek. I just stand there, unscathed and bored. Best part is, his punch wasn't even enough to make my whiplash. I take his hand away from my face and transform my arms into hammer fists.

"Nice punch. My turn."

I smash the ground in front of me, the shockwave sends Siazo flying. While he's in the air, I transform my right arm into my whip fist and throw it at him. When my whip fist wraps around his waist, I slam him into the ground. When the dust clears, I look over to Siazo, who was reverted back to normal and unconscious. I look at his waist to see that he's bleeding. Damn, I forgot my whip fist had blades along my arm. I wanted to kick his ass but I didn't want to kill him. I toss him onto my shoulder and I carry him to the nurse's office. When I arrive, I place him on the bed.

"Oh my, what happened to him?"

The nurse turned to me, but I was already long gone. I walk to my next class. I'm a little late but, I don't give a damn. By the end of the day, I almost forget about the place Aqua told me about.

"A tunnel and a pumpkin scarecrow. Alright, let's get moving."

I sprint off full speed to my set destination. When I arrive I spot Aqua by a cliff looking at the sea of blood. I've had enough of the color red for one day.

"Hey, are we going or what?"

"I'm doing fine Anthony, thanks for asking."

"Cut the bullshit and let's get going already before you piss me off even more."

"Ooh, testy. Alright, let's go."

Aqua leaps off of the cliff. I raise an eyebrow and shrug. With nothing to lose, I do the same. I land on a small hovering pad, Aqua waiting for me. The pad raises us to the Fairy Tale HQ. When we arrive, Aqua fills me in on the details.

"So after your missions, you'll come back here for training. You'll train with the strongest here so you'll be able to use your powers to their full extent. However, you'll be limited to basic combat training for the first week or until I feel you're ready to be able to roam around freely. That last part is a punishment for smashing the walls last time you were here."

"How long do I have to do this again?"

"For a while, remember you're a part of Fairy Tale now. Full fledge. Just consider this an initiation week. Your first mission today is to rendezvous with Lieutenant Akio in a small village. We're there to find out more information about an item we're searching for."

"And this item is what exactly?"

"An item of most importance to our cause. Akio will fill you in on the details. Oh before I forget, put these on."

Aqua shows me the uniform that the Fairy Tale infantry wears. Ok, first it was the school uniform, and now this. Hell no.

"Just give me the pin; I'm not wearing that shit."

"You have to, or Akio will shoot you on site."

"If he does, I'll tear him apart."

I morph my clothes and jump off of the base, into the village. When I get there I see a villager, a young woman, tied up and on the ground.

"You Akio?"

"That's Lieutenant Akio to you."

"Do I look like the guy who gives a fuck? What are you doing?"

"Trying to get information about an orb that sees through monster disguises. If the human get their hands on it, they could kill us all."

I look at the woman and sit. I try to make a friendly face but I've been in New York for so long, I don't know how.

"I'm sorry about the hostility. I'm new here so I had no idea what I'd be doing. I'm looking for an orb. Do you know anything about one?"

The woman shakes her head. I could tell she wasn't lying so I stand up and untie her.

"What are you doing? She knows too much, she has to die."

"Then you better shoot me first. But before you do, be warned that I'm hard to kill."

I turn to thank and apologize to the woman as we leave. On the base, Aqua and I were in the large metal room I was in the first time I came here. Apparently she was one of the best so I would be training with her for a while. As we sparred, I told her the details.

"You never told me I would have to kill innocent people. Why was Akio pointing a gun at a villagers head?"

"I have no idea. I never gave that order. I'll deal with him later. Right now, we focus on your training."

We sparred for the rest of the day, leaving me with doubt about my decision joining Fairy Tale.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**WELL I WANTED TO GIVE YOU ALL A PREVIEW OF WHAT ANTHONY WOULD BE DOING WHEN HE GOES ON MISSIONS. I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THIS IS PART OF THE ADVENTURE THEME IN THE STORY. I'LL BE SURE TO SHOW MORE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS OF ROSARIO+VAMPIRE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THE CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE! CHAPTER FOUR IS HERE. BEFORE WE GET STARTED I'D LIKE TO GIVE A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO **_**DRIGER117**_** FOR HELPING ME REGAIN MY CONFIDENCE AND KEEPING ME MOTIVATED TO WRITE THIS STORY. NOW I'D LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT I KNOW THERE HASN'T BEEN ANY ROMANCE IN THE STORY, BUT TRUST ME THERE WILL BE SOME SOON. I JUST HAVE TO BUILD UP AND FIND THE RIGHT MOMENT. IF YOU'RE OKAY WITH THAT, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND GIVING THIS STORY A CHANCE. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. ENJOY.**

**DISLCAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

CHAPTER FOUR: SAFETY ISN'T IN MY VOCAB

I toss a rock into the pond in the forest. I've been here for a week now and I'm still stuck here in Yoki Academy without any god damn way to get back to New York. I thought about hijacking the Fairy Tale HQ but quickly pushed it out of my mind. I look up into the deep crimson sky and sigh. The color red just seems to remind me more and more of New York. Fuck what doesn't remind me of New York? I grab another rock when all of a sudden I hear movement in the forest. On the defensive, I transform my right arm into a blade, ready to cut through the unlucky son-of-a bitch that is dumb enough to want to fuck with me.

"Whoever the fuck you are, you'd better come out right now before I decide to gut you like a fish."

I revert back to normal as Moka emerges from the shadows. Shit, I just threatened one of the most beautiful girls in the school! Moka steps up to me and smiles.

"Hi Anthony. What are you doing all the way out here?"

What's it to her? Fuck, what's it to anyone around here? Ever since that outburst in class, I've been seen as a freak. The only people who attempted to even speak to me after that were Tsukune and his friends. I turn back to the pond and throw the rock in my hand. Moka stands beside me and does the same. I watch as her rock skips across the pond before sinking to the bottom. She looks at me and gives me a warm smile.

"You've been very quite ever since you arrived here. And you always lock yourself in your room after school. Is everything ok?"

Man, if only she knew. Nothing for me will ever be ok anymore, not after the things I've seen and done. For me, it's a one way ticket straight to Hell, if I ever die that is. That damn virus took my ability to die and I was forever forced to walk the Earth until the day it all ends. I look into Mokas glassy green eyes. She's lucky to live in such an environment. One that doesn't have people living in constant fear, one that doesn't have walking corpses and monsters everywhere, and one that doesn't have Blackwatch pricks roaming the streets shooting people just because they can. And all of that Hell is because of Alex Mercer. I turn back to the pond, blood boiling. Shit, my devastator was about to be unleashed. I clench my hands and grit my teeth as my rage consumes me. Before I can explode, I feel a soft, warm hand on my shoulder. I look over to see Moka smiling warmly.

"Hey whatever's wrong, you can talk to me about it if you want. I'd like to be your friend Anthony, if you'd let me."

A friend? Man, if only it were that easy for me. But…it's been so long since I could talk to someone like a normal person. Hell, it's been so long since I _was_ a normal person. Maybe a friend wouldn't be so bad. I look at Moka try to smile.

"Thanks, that'd be nice."

As we turn back to the school, I toss another rock, watching it skip across the pond before sinking into the water.

Over the next few days, Moka introduced me to the rest of her friends. It was easier for me to talk to Tsukune because he had already asked me to be his friend. I was still sneaking out to work for Fairy Tale, but over that period of time, I was able to feel like a normal guy…for once. Today, as I walked into class, I was approached by Tsukune as I took my seat.

"Hey Anthony, we were all wondering, would you like to join the Newspaper Club?"

Alright, there are just some things that I just won't do. The Newspaper club? Fuck…no…

"Sorry Tsukune. I like you guys and all, but I'm not into that kind of stuff. I'm just not the 'clubby' kind of guy."

"Oh come on…It's a lot of fun. You'll love it."

Alright Tsukune, if you keep prodding me to join, I'm going to cut your tongue off. Before I can tell him no, class started. Ms. Nekonome began by writing our assignment on the board. She turned around with a smile on her face, her cat tail showing. She has a bad habit of revealing her monster identity.

"Alright class, let's get started. Now who can tell me about the very famous monster hunt-"

"I'm sorry Ms. Nekonome, I don't mean to disturb your class, but there is an urgent matter to be taken care of."

We look to see a tall, sadistic looking male with glasses, dressed in a black coat with a white collar and outline appears in the door way. I notice that he has a badge strapped around his arm. Fuck… I still don't know how to read or speak Japanese. It's a good thing everyone here speaks English. The kid walks over to my desk, giving me a dull, mean look.

"Mr. Johnson, I'm with the Public Safety Commission here at Yoki Academy. We need to ask you a few questions. If you'll come with me…"

This is getting rather interesting. I've been arrested by Blackwatch plenty of times to know that when an officer says 'we need to ask you some questions'…it means you are in a shit load of trouble. As I calmly stand up and follow the guy out into the hallway, I hear the whispers of two guys sitting in the front.

"Oh man, it's the PSC. Anthony's going to get it now. Those guys are corrupt bastards."

"Be quiet or that guy will hear you! Remember what they did the last time someone started talking about them like that?"

Thanks guys, that's all I needed to hear. We continue to walk and end up outside. I look over to the guy and start asking questions.

"Pretty far away from the classroom to only want to ask me questions don't you think? What exactly is going on here?"

The guy looks at me with cold eyes.

"Be quiet. Now, I understand that a week ago you were sleeping in class. And then you suddenly burst out of your seat and scream. I also heard that you used your powers and shape shifted your hand into claws. Is that true?"

What's it to this guy? So what, that happened days ago. Why is he bringing it up now? I look at him and smirk.

"Yeah it is…what's it to you?"

The guy pushes his glasses up on his face.

"Anthony Johnson…you are under arrest for breaking the rule of not revealing your monster identity to other students."

Oh that's just fucking rich. Is this guy going to read me my rights now? I laugh loudly, gaining the attention of students inside. I look back at whoever this guy is and start to mess with him a bit.

"News flash bro: I didn't reveal anything. I had a nightmare and reacted to it. If you knew what kind of fucked up shit went on in my head, you'd understand."

I turn to leave, stuffing my hand in my pockets. As I chuckle at what transpired, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn back to see that the officer had a firm grip on me. Man, this guy's annoying. He looks at me again with cold eyes.

"I don't think you realize the severity of the situation. What you've done is a severe crime. And since your entire class held onto such information, they could all share the same fate. However, if you pay the fine, you are free to go."

A fine? That's' just bullshit. I'm not paying shit this guy. I don't give a damn about getting expelled. But I do give a damn that this guy still has his hand on me. I look at him and call him out.

"In other words, you want a bribe. How about this: I don't have any money but I do have something of value."

I pull one of my hands out of my pocket and give him the finger as I laugh. I turn to walk some more only to have this guy's hand tighten. Alright now I'm getting pissed. I turn back to him and slap his hand away. Hell, if this guy is looking to get his ass kicked, then I'd be happy to oblige. I needed someone to test all of Aqua's martial arts training on anyway. I stay on alert, ready to counter whatever this guy is plotting. What's his name anyway? Whatever, I don't give a fuck. I notice the male smirk and chuckle. He pushes his glasses back up on his face one more time.

"I don't believe you realize who you're dealing with. You don't mess with the PSC."

In a flash, everything goes white as the guy kicks me in the jaw, sending me crashing into the ground. Alright…you want to play that game? Fine…Let's go. I stand up and crack my neck. I grin devilishly at my target.

"Alright bitch…now you're dead."

With my speed, I dash and punch the dumb fuck in the fleshy part of his cheek. I watch as he goes spiraling into a tree. Well, if we're done here I think I'll be headed back to class now. I turn to leave and head back to class. As I walk through the hallway, I look at the clock. Fuck, there's only five minutes left in class. As I take my seat, I notice Tskune, Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu are all gone. I turn to the teacher.

"So, what did I miss?"

A student looks at me and tells me the news.

"Didn't you hear? That Tskune Aono kid was accused of being a human! Kuyo himself came and took him and his friends away for questioning! Man, those guys are in trouble now."

Kuyo? He must be the leader of this corrupted bullshit. As soon as the bell rings, I head out into the hallway and to the nurses office. When I arrive, I kick the door open and grab my former sparring partner by the throat. I slam him into the wall and look at him menacingly while the nurse stands back in pure shock.

"Alright you bitch; you have five seconds to tell me where this Kuyo guy goes when he interrogates students. If not, then I'll smash your head against the concrete and consume what's left. Trust me when I say I'll get the information I need. I'm just giving you a chance to live."

After my threat, the kid tells me everything I needed to know. I toss him away from me and leave with a goal. This Public Safety Commission is about to be shut down. I make my way to the court yard to find a giant cross with a bloody sign hanging on it that read 'I'm a human.' On that cross was Tsukune Aono, tied up and crucified. Alright, just what kind of sick joke is this?

_*ELSEWHERE*_

On the Fairy Tale HQ, Aqua stood next to an unknown figure. The tan vampire looked onto the screen, watching the events unfold with an evil grin. Aqua stood with a nervous form, twiddling her fingers behind her back as the unknown vampire spoke.

"Now, then my test subject, let's see what you'll do."

The tan vampire evilly giggles to herself as she watches Anthony on the screen.

_*BACK IN YOKI*_

I shove my way through the crowd, aiming to get to Tsukune, I stop when a tall figure with long blond hair, two red dots where his eyebrows should be, and a menacing look on his face appears to speak.

"Students of Yoki Academy! Look before you! This so called 'student' has squandered his way into a sacred ground for monsters only and is going to pay the price for it! This sniveling worm is nothing but a filthy, rotten human!"

The students in the crowd start to cheer for Tsukune's execution. I look over to see two students pondering however. I listen to their brief conversation.

"Are humans really all that bad? I mean, I talked to Tsukune before, and he's a real good kid."

The conversation was cut short when that sadistic fuck with the glasses knocked both kids unconscious with a chop to the neck. Man, this guy obviously hasn't learned his lesson. I look back up as Tsukune starts to scream in pain. I watch as he burns and start to think about the people of New York. Blackwatch burns the bodies of the innocent while I stand here, witnessing the fate of a human boy. It pisses me off. I stare at my arms, I can see them twitching. Oh-no, not that. Shit, there are too many people around me. If I react now, then I'll…I'll…

"Tsukune!"

I look up, to see Kurumu flying down with bat wings and a devil tale. In her hands is Moka, whose eyes are fixed onto Tsukune. I look back over to see that Tsukune is surrounded by ice. Mizore is standing beside him. Yukari rushes over to Tsukune to help him down. I see tall male with hair covering his face and another girl with red hair and a ponytail transform into their monster forms: A Cerberus, and some kind of Zombie thing that has its arms stretched out and has to hop to move. Alright then, looks like it's my turn to do something. I leap into the two monsters path and transform my arm into my blade. I look at the two monsters with dull, devilish eyes.

"Alright you mother fuckers… Leave Tsukune and his friends alone. If you're looking for a fight, then I'll be happy to oblige. But I must warn you…"

I swing my blade at the ground and create a deep cut in the Earth.

"…I won't hold anything back."

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**I DON'T WANT TO HAVE EVERYTHING UNFOLD IN ONE CHAPTER SO I'M GOING TO PROLONG THE NEXT ONES AS MUCH AS I CAN. I KNOW THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A ROMANCE AND THERE HASN'T BEEN ANY BUT DON'T WORRY, IT'LL BE HERE SOON. I JUST HAVE TO CREATE THE RIGHT MOMENT FOR ROMANCE. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE LET ME KNOW. JUST BEAR WITH ME EVERYONE, I PROMISE I WONT DISSAPOINT. THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY HEY HEY. NOW I KNOW I SAID ID HAVE THE CHAPTER READY BUT I ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL AND HAD TO GO ON HIATUS FOR A BIT. SO IM BACK AND REFRESHED NOW SO SIT BACK, RELAX, AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

CHAPTER FIVE: PRAYERS OF THE DAMNED

I stare down my opponents with cold, merciless eyes. After everything I've seen, it was enough for me to know that I am going to rip these fucks apart. The Cerberus darts towards me, slamming its massive claw into my stomach. As it rips away flesh, I ready my blade and bring it down into my targets shoulder. The monster cries in pain. As it whails, I plan my foot right in one of its mouths, shattering its teeth.

"Man you're an annoying son of-a-bitch. Shut up would ya?"

When the beast falls to the ground, I leap on top of it, readying myself. After what I've seen, its enough to know that these people weren't innocent. I grab the Cerberus by the throat and hoist him into the air. Through constricted breath, the beast pleads for its life.

"P-please, I was only following orders. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I-"

My claws pierce the liars stomach. I wasn't about to listen to the bull shit he was trying to feed me. I start the consuming process as his body becomes one with mine. So...this is what it feels like to consume...I...feel...different, strange in fact. But at the same time it feels...good. I drop to my knees, inheriting all of my enemies memories. The most recent one pissed me off.

_Kuyou stood in front of his servants, a _

_devilish grin on his face._

_"I should have gotten rid of the newspaper club the first time I had the chance. Well I won't make that mistake again. Kill them all. Especially that Tsukune boy. He's nothing more than dirty human garbage."_

The memory finally ends. I stare down at the ground, anger and rage flowing through my veins. I look over to the red head and get up. As I ready my blade to finish off the stunned and obviously frightened girl, I hear a scream and an intended beam of might shoots into the air.

"What the fuck is going on?"

I look back down at the girl. I pick her up and cut her muscle tendon in her right arm.

"Be thankful thats all that happens to you. Quit the PSC and get the fuck out of my face."

I throw the girl to the ground and sprint towards the beam of light. When I arrive at the scene, I look over to see Tsukune barely alive, and burnt to a crisp. Moka is in a rage. She looks...different. Her hair took on a silver color and her eyes are a deep blood crimson just like Aqua's. Is she a vampire too? Whatever I don't have time to think about that. I turn to face what is a fox looking monster surrounded by blue flames. Holy shit...is that Kuyou? I chuckle at the sight.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting this."

Kuyou stares at me with dead eyes.

"Your stupidity doesn't amuse me Anthony. I don't know what you are, and I don't care. You are all endangering this schools safety and therefore you must all die."

Alright now I'm pissed. Is this guy serious? I transform my arms into claws and turn to Moka.

"Is there any way we can help Tsukune?"

What am I saying? Of course there is. But I'm not going to make Tsukune go through the same Hell I go through everyday. Besides, if I did then I'd be no better than Mercer. Moka eases her gaze as a thought crossed her mind.

"Yes there is. If I give Tsukune some of my blood, there may be a chance to save him. But it's going to take some time. I need you to keep Kuyou occupied for a while."

I look at Moka and grin.

"Alright, you got it."

I turn to Kuyou and lose my grin. As we stare down, a thought pops into my head. I look back over to Moka, who has already started pumping her blood into Tsukune. Before I can say anything, I crash into a nearby wall. Regaining my senses, I dash with all of my speed and vault over Moka, as I drop kick the son-of-a bitch who thought it was a good idea to do that. As Kuyou spirals to the ground, he recovers with little damage done. Fuck! If this continues, its obvious that I won't win. Come to think of it, were the fuck is everyone else? Probably still fighting the other corrupt sons of bitches. Whatever, all I have to do is hold out until Moka revives Tsukune, then she and I can take this guy down for good. Alright,sounds easy enough. I leap transform my arm into whip fist. As my arm builds up speed and strength, I look over to Moka to see how far she's gotten. Big mistake. Kuyou leaps up and smashes his firery fist into my stomqch, sending me spiraling higher into the air. Damn it! I recover and throw my whip fist at my target only to be countered as Kuyou snatches my arm and yanks me to the it! Is this how weak I am? I can't even take care of this guy...so how the Hell can I expect to kill Alex? DAMN IT!

"How long are you going to lie there?"

I Open my eyes to find Moka standing above me, readying herself for a fight. Wait, where's Tsukune? I look behind me to see Tsukune on the ground.

"Moka, is it done? Is Tsukune alright?"

Silence, that can't be good. So Tsukune...alright, that's it, now I'm extremely pissed. I get on my feet and stare at Kuyou with hate.I've had just about enough of this guy and his band of meet up fucks. Its plain to see that this guys not innocent, there for I'm going to rip his throat out through his skull. With all the speed I have, I dash towards Kuyou, and start slashing away. My rage blinds me, my hate fuels me, my anger consumes me. I can feel it...my body itches to let it out. My mind goes blank, and everything around me goes at once my body explodes as my tendrils of rate and hatered soar in Evey direction there is. I don't know who got hit, I don't know felt my rage, but I do know that the end result will not be pretty. My devestator has never lasted this long, or has even been this powerful. Is this the result of consuming? Finally, it all ends. I look up to see that I was alone. This feeling is familiar. Alone...I'm tired, disoriented, and so pissed off. All of a sudden, everything goes black. Huh, that's funny. With my abilities, I never pass out...Am I this weak?

When I open my eyes, I come face to face with an unexpected friend.I open my mouth to speak.

"Tsukune, you mother fucker. Glad to see you on your feet"

I bolt straight up, realizing that I had no idea what happened to Kuyou. Tsukune encourages me to lay back down. Ha, yeah right. Then the question pops into my head.

"What the fuck happened?"

Tsukune smiles and shrugs.

"I don't know. I had this strange dream that I was holding Moka in my arms. And I had incredible strength. Everything is a big blur after that."

Huh. Of course it is. Man how cliche. I look to my left and stare at the clock...HOLY FUCKING HELL! I've got less than two minutes to meet Aqua. Without hesitation, I leap out of bed and into the hall. When I get outside and out of sight, I morph my clothes into that crappy uniform of Fairy Tail and dash for the tunnel. As I make it to the clearing, I spot Aqua waiting for me. She was dressed in what looked like a blue, skin tight dress with a golden, Chines design. I screech to a vault and look the vampire. Wait, what the fuck happened to her face? There's a huge scratch on her left cheek. Whatever, its not my place yo give a fuck. With a cold, dead expression I leap onto the pad waiting over the cliff side. As we ascend, Aqua finally speaks.

"The Lieutenant wants to speak with you. Seeing as his you're not in a position to refuse any of our requests, I'd suggest you see him right now."

I scof and snap back at her.

"Like I have anything to say to that fuck. He can take his request and shove it right up his-"

Before I'm able to finish, we arrive at the god awful shit hole that is the Fairy Tail HQ. Whoopie, another fun filled adventure. As I walk with Aqua to wherever the fuck we're going, I feel a heavy weight, slam into my back. When I hit the ground, I snap my eyes open and swing my now blade transformed arm at the assailant. My arm stops just short of my targets throat. Great, the shit brained Lieutenant.

"Anthony, when I request your presence, I expect you to be standing at attention in front of me."

What the fuck is this, the Marine Corps? Nag, those guys are way to hardened to be compared to these daisy pushing pricks. Without a second thought, I reverg back to normal and raise my middle finger.

"I don't give a shit who think you are, the next time you do that, I'm going to smash your fucking head against my boot."

At that, the Lieutenant says something that just really pissed me off.

"Its come to my understanding that you've lost your battle with Kuyou. We do not tolerate weakness here I'm Fairy Tail. Report to the training room in one hour. If you're late, you will be punished."

I whirl around and punch a hole the wall.

"Geet something straight Lieutenant fuck face...Not once have I agreed to join you, not once have done all of this because I wanted to. I'm doing thus for my own gain, so don't get in my way or I'll feed you to the Brawlers."

I feel a small sharp pain in my back. I turn my head slightly to see that Aqua has he nail digging into my skin. She whispers in my ear witu a tone that just surprised me: a less threatening tone.

_"Don't pick a fight with this guy Anthony. He's incredibly powerful, far more stronger than Kuyou. Although I have the power to stop him physically, I can not interfere with any order he gives that would hurt you."_

Oh great...more people that can kick my ass. I need to find out what I can do to get stronger real fast, other wise I'll be here forever. I nod my head in defeat and look back at the Lieutenant.

"Where am I going again?"

I really want to bitch slap that smug little smirk right off of his ass ugly face. With that, I turn around and continue to walk with Aqua, a deep desire to leave this world of fairy tail monsters for good. I've already got to deal with Mercer.

**OK WELL THATS THAT CHAPTER. SINCE IVE BEEN ON HIATUS FIR A BIT IM A BIT RUSTY. SO IF YOU THINK I NEED TO EDIT AND REVISE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW. ITS GREAT TO BE BACK AND IT'LL BE EVEN BETTER TO HEAR FROM ALL IF MY SUPPORTERS AGAIN. THANKS EVERYONE. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK SO I'M FINALLY GOING TO INTRODUCE THE ROMANCE. I THINK IT'S BEEN LONG ENOUGH DON'T YOU? ANYWAY, YOU MIGHT BE SURPRISED TO THE ROMANCE BUT LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. **_**PLEASE! **_**ITS IMPORTANT THAT I GET YOR FEED BACK SO I DON'T LEAVE PEOPLE IN THE DARK AND WRITE A CRAP FEST. SO WITHOUGHT FURTHER ADEW, THE ROMANCE CHAPTER.**

CHAPTER SIX: UNDERSTAND MY PAIN

I open my eyes and stare up at the ceiling. I sit up and clutch my aching head as I remember everything that transpired the day before.

_The Lieutenant stood in the middle of the training room, ready to do his worst. I walk in along with Aqua and stare at him. I'm really tired of seeing his ass ugly face but what choice do I have? The Lieutenant briefs me on his plans._

"_If you want to get stronger, there is only one way to do so…You must consume."_

_I shake my head in disagreement. _

"_That's a big fat fuck no. The only reason I consumed that PSC guy was because he deserved it. Be thankful I don't consume you and this entire Fairy Tail you son-of-a bitch."_

_The Lieutenant seemed to ignore my threat and turns around with his hands behind his back._

"_It's come to my understanding that you only consume those who are not innocent correct?"_

_What's this guy playing at. I respond with a 'yes', keeping in mind that this guy could be playing a trick. The Lieutenant continues his lecture._

"_Well who's to say the so called 'innocent' is what you claim them to be?"_

_There it is. I start to walk towards the sneaky piece of shit when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look to see Aqua with her cold, red eyes burning into my mind, her icy cold stare painfully sketching its way into my head. The Lieutenant continues._

"_The world of humans is a disgusting race. You of all people should know that very well. You used to be one of them after all. And now you have the privilege of becoming one of us, as part of the monster kind."_

_At that, I snap back at the Lieutenant._

"_That's where you're wrong. The human race is not disgusting. Hell who do you think is controlling it?"_

_The Lieutenant laughs and turns back towards me._

"_You think humans own this world? There are far more monsters than you think my dear boy. We are disguised every where in ever corner of the world. It is we who rule this planet. Now enough talk, it's time to get down to business. I want you to consume."_

_At those last words, the Lieutenant brings out a captured family of three; a woman, her son, and her daughter. They are so young. The boy and girl were only twelve years old. That bastard went out of his way to kidnap an innocent family! I roar and start towards him, only to find that I'm frightening the kids. I look over to the Lieutenant and explode in anger._

"_You'd better let them go or so help me God I will smash you!" _

_Then I turn to Aqua who was looking away from it all._

"_Did you know anything about this?"_

_I turn my anger towards her and grab her by the throat._

"_LET THEM GO NOW!"_

_The Lieutenant interrupts me with an evil maniacal laugh._

"_She had nothing to do with it Anthony. She's not even aloud to interfere with my affairs. This was all done by my hand. If you want to kill someone, why don't you kill me?"_

_I let Aqua go and tackle the Lieutenant, slamming my hate filled fists in his face. The anger consumes me, fuels me, until I unleash my fury. I stand up as I feel the hate and anger take me. Damn it! No! Not with those innocent kids here! It's too late. I explode and unleash my devastator, the black tendrils piercing the three all at once, and pulling them into the dark abyss that is my body. I snap my eyes open and pull in the memories of the three. The mother…she killed her husband in order to gain custody of her children, then lied about it, saying he died in an accident. The son…When he was ten, he drowned his baby brother because he was jealous that he wasn't the favorite anymore. The girl…She pushed her friend into the street right when a moving bus came. When the horrifying memories end, I crumple on the floor, and scream in horror. I get on my hand and knees, and throw up. How? How could children do so much horrible things? Dear God WHY!? I lay there in defeat as the Lieutenant gingerly leaves the room. As he stands in the door way, he turns back at me to gloat._

"_You see now don't you Anthony? Humans don't deserve to live. They are far from innocent. And they all must be eradicated."_

_As the Lieutenant leaves, I feel the darkness creeping into view. As I fall unconscious, I can see the blurry vision of Aqua's figure crawl closer and closer._

I clutch my head as the horrifying memories replay in my head over and over again. What have I been thinking all this time? Did I really believe that just because New York was destroyed, does that really mean every one who is lucky enough to survive could be called innocent? What do I think? It's simple…I don't. Not anymore. I get up and head out of the room and into the Fairy Tail hallway. I can't remember how I got here, but I want out. As I roam around the hallways in nothing but boxers, I come to a door that leads to an outside patio of some sort. I peek outside to see Aqua looking down to the ground below. Realizing I'm practically naked, I morph into my usual clothes and join her. There was a long silence before I finally speak up.

"Let me ask you something. Why did you let him do it?"

Playing dumb, Aqua continues to stare out into the sky.

"What do you mean?"

I snap back at her.

"You know what I mean! Why did you let that son-of-a- bitch kidnap those people? More importantly, why didn't you stop me from killing them?"

Aqua sighs and turns to me. I'm surprised to see that her eyes are red and filled with sadness. Has she been crying?

"Because you needed to know the truth. You deeply believed that all humans are innocent, and that they don't deserve punishment for their crimes and wrong doings. You were living in your own false beliefs."

I clench my teeth together and snap.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? What gives you the right to decide how bad humans are!?"

I pull my brothers dog tags off of my neck and reveal them to Aqua.

"My brother! He was a U.S. Marine! All he did was help people! All he did was sacrifice! Then he got pulled into that fucked up mess back in New York and now he's DEAD!"

Now it was Aqua who snapped. She yanked my brother's dog tags from my hands and revealed them back to me.

"Is killing other people helping? Is bombing cities and towns and slaughtering people really helping? Wake up Anthony! You know as well as I do that the Human race is nothing short of being horrible. Constant wars and fighting! The sate you're in now is prove of that!"

I grab my keep sake back from Aqua and pin her to the railing.

"That son-of-a bitch Mercer did this to me. Not the human race."

Aqua doesn't back down.

"Who do you think did that to Mercer?"

Silent and out of words to say, I get off of Aqua and turn away from her in Anger. She obviously has no idea what a monster had done to me and the only family I had. I sigh and remember the day that changed my life forever. I don't know why, but I started to tell her about everything that happened.

"It was Christmas that day. The day I became like this. My brother was out at work so he was coming home late that day. I was twelve years old. I called him asking if I could open at least one present. He kept telling me no but I just kept asking and asking until he came through the front door with a big box. I was so exited to open it I just had to find out what it was. He went out and bought me a brand new X-box for Christmas. I gave him his gift too."

I chuckled, remembering the crappy hand made gun made from card board and markers.

"That night we watched the news together. There was an update about the Red Zone. While we were watching it, we heard a thump upstairs. My brother grabbed his gun and told me to stay down stairs. Of course I didn't listen and I followed him. The next thing I remember is waking up in my room with a chunk of the wall missing. I remember seeing my brother's dead corps over Alex's shoulder. I screamed and tried to shoot him, but he lifted me up, and stabbed me in the stomach. After that, I woke up in the gutter, with the curse that Alex left me with."

There was a long silence before Aqua told me her story.

"I came from China. I lived with my sister Jasmine and we lived happily together. We hid our identities from the human world and lived such a happy life together. But the humans found out that Jasmine was a vampire like me…"

I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared out into the deep blue sky.

"I came home one day…And I found Jasmine skewed, and in pieces…I've hated humans ever since then… I-I just…"

Not wanting to hear anymore, I pull Aqua into a hug. Damn, humans _are _horrible. DAMN IT! I break the hug and turn back to the endless sky. I can feel the tears welling up inside me. Huh, crying…I haven't cried in a long time. I haven't felt sadness in a long time for that matter. I turn back around and come face to face with Aqua. Her deep crimson eyes are full of sorrow and pain and loneliness. What's a girl like her doing in an organization like this? It's not right. I feel Aqua's worm, soft hands on my cheeks as she pulls me closer to her? Our lips meet and we stand on the patio for what seemed like an eternity. Wait, no. If this goes on any further, I'll infect her with the Mercer Virus. I break the kiss and push Aqua away. She looks at me with confusion.

"What's the matter?"

I avoid eye contact and try to find the words to say.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't do this. It's not safe. I'm not a monster I'm a virus. And I'm not going to infect you. I'm not going to make you go through the same Hell I do everyday."

Aqua's hands are on my cheeks once again as she pulls my gaze into hers. She giggles, which is surprisingly adorable.

"Anthony, I'm a vampire. Drinking blood is what we do so we are completely immune to any disease a person my have running through their blood."

She doesn't hesitate to pull me into another kiss. Now that my mind is at ease, I have no problem with it anymore. I force Aqua to the wall. Wait what the fuck? Things are getting a little too lemony for my taste. I ease up on my force and we stand wrapped in love. Huh, love…That's another thing I haven't felt in a long time. Little did I know, that son-of-a bitch Lieutenant was watching from the door way. The said shady man walks away back into the shadows as Aqua and I lose ourselves in love. Who would have thought…Me and Aqua. Some pair…

END OF CHAPTER 6

**WELL HOW'D YOU GUYS LIKE THAT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE CHAPTER. TO BE HONEST I DON'T HAVE ANY BETA READERS SO THIS CHAPTER IS MORE OF A ONE SHOT RATHER THAN AN OFFICIAL CHAPTER. SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. AND DON'T HOLD BACK BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW IF I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS AN ENJOYABLE STORY. THANKS EVERYONE!**


End file.
